In recent years, the use of mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets or the like, has rapidly expanded. Features that are available on such mobile devices have also increased in variety and complexity. In addition, the product cycles for the mobile devices are becoming increasingly shorter, prompting the users to replace their mobile devices with new ones more frequently. Application programs or other types of programming such as widgets have been developed which provide help information (e.g., how to utilize the various features that are available on mobile devices) related to mobile devices to the users. Such help information would be organized according to various topics, and a user would look for help information that most closely relates to the topic that is of current interest to the user. The organization of such help information is thus static, and the information is provided in the same manner regardless of the user's length of ownership of or familiarity with, the mobile device.
However, as the features available on the mobile devices have increased in number and have become more complex, it has become increasingly difficult and inefficient for the users to find the right information for their needs. Hence, a need exists for providing information that is customized for each user's specific needs, and a method for allowing each user to search for needed information more efficiently.